My vacation gets interesting
by clumsy2death
Summary: Bella,Alice,and Rosalie human are going for a trip to italy before college when they meet edward,emmet,and jasper vegetarian vampires .what will happen? BXE RXEm JXA
1. Chapter 1

Hello

**Hello! I hope you like this story! My last one didn't go so well! On with the story! **

"Bella!" Alice called sounding irritated.

"I'm coming Alice!" I yelled so loud the neighbors could probably hear. Rose a blue eyed blond with the body of a model that could bring down any girls self-esteem, Alice a short pixie like girl with short black hair and green eyes, and I a simple looking girl with brown eyes and brown hair with a tiny body were going on a trip for six weeks in Rome, Italy. Alice had talked me into it saying that I could see all of the art and statues. I really doubt she is going to, but I just gave in. I walked down stairs and saw Alice standing with her hip to one side and her hand on the other side, with an impatient look on her face, tapping her foot.

"Where have you been?" she asked sounding very angry.

"I just had to finish packing, chill." I said in a calm voice even when a little pixie like girl looked like she was going to kill me. But as soon enough her face calmed down.

"Well just hurry up or were going to be late for the plane." She said then led me to the car. Rose was already sitting in the passenger seat waiting for me. I stepped in the truck and started the car. It was a long ride to the Seattle airport with Alice and Rose talking about who knows what? All I could think about is six weeks with my best friends before we went to college and had to start working again. When we got there we quickly unloaded our luggage and checked into our flight. After that we went through the very long line of security talking about what we were going to do till our flight.

"I think we should play that fun game where you watch the people around you and try to figure out why they are going to wherever and where they are going?" said Alice pleased that she had something we could do.

"Ok" said Rose and then they looked at me to see if I objected. I just shrugged and said why not.

At this time we were out of the line and headed for our gate. We sat down in three empty chairs and started our little game.

"See that guy over there with the short kaki pants and short sleeved shirt with a cowboy hat?" Alice asked. Rose and I just nodded.

"I bet he is going to Hawaii or Australia and he is going there on vacation like us." She said quiet pleased with herself. Then we heard his accent and knew Alice was right about the Australia thing but not the vacation thing. Next Rose made a suggestion.

"Oh, over there see the woman with a daughter and no wedding ring, looking mad and in a hurry?" she said. Alice and I said quick Okays.

"I bet she is running away from her husband and divorcing him and moving away." She said thinking it was a good assumption. It reminded me of what my mom probably looked like when she ran from Forks and divorced Charlie. I just looked down with a sigh. I looked up again to realize it was my turn so I started looking around at all the people here. One person in particular caught my eye. My eyes wide in shock when I realized who it was.

"Hide me!" I said to Alice and Rose they just looked at me with confused expressions. I pointed to the blond boy walking toward us with a smile on his face. That's when realization hit their faces.

"Run into the girl's bathroom and we'll call when the coast is clear." Alice said handing me my phone. When I grabbed it I ran to the bathroom only tripping as soon as I got in it. I stood up with no injuries except for the bruise that was forming on my butt. My high school memories flooded into my head. Mike Newton, the worst of my admirers in forks high, didn't just follow me around he _stalked_ me. I sat there think about all of the times he asked me out, laughing at one time when he got down on his knees and begged. My phone started to buzz and I was surprised when I saw my father's number flashing on my phone. I picked it up surprised by his phone call.

"Hello?" I said clearly into the speaker.

"Hey Bells, I was checking to see if you guys got to the airport safely?" he said in a voice with only concern in it.

"Yeah were fine just waiting for our flight." I said.

"Oh, ok well have fun kiddo and tell Alice and Rosalie I said hi." He said.

"I will dad I have to go Alice is calling me." I said.

"Isn't she right next to you? Never mind it's none of my business. Bye bells." he said.

"Bye dad." I said and switched to Alice's call.

"Is he gone?" I said in a hopeful voice.

"Yes, finally." She said with a sigh.

"k, see you in a sec." I said and hung up. I walked out of the ladies room and back to an annoyed Alice and Rose. "I'm sorry for making you guys have to get rid of him like that but, I just didn't want my stalker to see where we were going and _accidently _bump into us there and ruin the trip." I said and put air quotes around accidently.

"You don't have to apologize." said Rose.

"Yeah Bella, you don't have to apologize its not your fault your beautiful and Mike fell in love with you." Alice said as she jokingly put her hands to her heart and looked up when she said fell in love. Rose and I couldn't stop laughing until they announced our flight was starting to board. I didn't realize how long we had been here. I guess time flies by when you're having fun with friends. We got onto the plane and took our seats it was me by the window, then Alice, then Rose. I sighed and rested my head back while Alice and Rose talked about the amazing shopping that Rome had while I fell into a deep, deep sleep_._

_I was in an art gallery looking at a Mozart painting. When someone came up from behind and snaked their arm around my waist and their hand over my mouth. I screamed, or tried to scream at least but it came out as a muffled yelp. I was pulled into a dark room and the strange person let go and push me into the only light there was in the room it was a spotlight. I turned to see where the strange figure had gone and I met red eyes that were visible in the darkness around me. That's when I heard a man scream my name from behind me and ran at the red eyed figure and pushed the figure to the ground and they started fighting. I could just stare at them in bewilderment and shock. The only things I could see in the darkness was one pair of red eyes and one pair of gold? Or was it a butterscotch color? Hmm… I couldn't decide. Then something or someone was shaking me and calling my name_. _It didn't sound like a male voice like the one that said my name before. It kind of sounded like Alice or Rose……_

I opened my eyes to see that Alice and Rose were shaking me and calling my name.

"Bella our flight is over." said Rose simply. Then I heard her mumble something that sounded like 'how you slept that long I'll never know' but I just blew it off cause it sounded like she didn't mean for me to hear.

"Ok, I'm up let's go get our luggage." I said and stood up and stretched. Then I followed Alice and Rose to the baggage claim. When we got our luggage and a taxi we were on our way to the hotel. Rose and Alice were looking out the window taking pictures. I decided to just look out the window and see where I would be living for the next six weeks, but for some reason I couldn't get the dream I had out of my head.

**Review please and I will update tomorrow! Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

So I only got 2 reviews but I will be nice and update for all of the people that put the story on their favorites and story al

**So I only got 2 reviews but I will be nice and update for all of the people that put the story on their favorites and story alert. I want to thank running on faith, anelad, and CountessLillith for putting me as a favorite author or on their author alert! On with the story! **

**Epov **

I was on a plane with Jasper and Emmet to Rome, Italy for a vacation away from Carlisle and Esme. They had just had their millionth or so wedding in the Denai house and we wanted to give them some privacy for their honeymoon. They wanted to travel to Africa and visit some of Carlisle's friends there. They offered us to go with them but we politely declined. So here we were talking about what we were going to do when we got their.

"I hope we see some HOT vampires there!" shouted Emmet mischievously. That was his typical behavior so Jasper hit him on the back of the head for shouting out the word vampires to the whole entire plane and for being such an idiot.

"Nice going Emmet now the passengers are staring at us!" I hissed to low for human ears to hear me. He just smirked and started talking about Rome again. At these times in my life I wish I could sleep. He babbled on and on until the captain announced that our flight would be landing soon. When we were on the ground I tuned out every persons thought, to just have silence in your mind was nice. I smiled at that and walked with Emmet and Jasper to the baggage claim catching many female eyes on the way there.

We were standing their waiting for our luggage talking about what we were going to do for the rest of the day when Emmet said "So here's what were going to do.Were going to go to the hotel unpack and then go clubbing to find us some hot vampire girls." He was grinning when he was done looking at us for any sign of an argument**.( In this story Jasper, Emmet, and Edward are all very experienced vampires so they can control their thirst just as good as Carlisle.) **I just shrugged and saw that Jasper just nodded feeling my lack of enthusiasm. We got our bags and grabbed a cab on our way to the hotel. I looked out the window at all the beautiful, spectacular scenery. When we pulled up to an old but elegant hotel we got our stuff and went to the front desk. To my much dislike there was a woman behind the desk standing by a computer. When I cleared my throat to get her attention she looked up and gasped. Typical. I just sighed, annoyed, and said "Cullen reservations please." She was still in a daze when she snapped back out of it. "Here are your keys" she said in what I guess was supposed to sound seductive and winked. "And if you need _anything_ just call." I turned and went to the elevator Jasper and Emmet following. This was going to be a long day.

**Bpov **

When Rose, Alice and I were settled in our room we started to unpack and talk about what we were going to do tonight. Then Rose stopped talking and was quiet, which was weird for Rose. She saw us staring at her and told us her plan of just going out and exploring and maybe going clubbing. Alice was jumping with enthusiasm at the idea while I just said another unenthusiastic 'why not'. I had this weird feeling in pit of my stomach that some thing was going to happen but, I couldn't put my finger on if it was a good or bad feeling.

**I'm so sorry it's so short! Please forgive and review! And has anyone seen the new twilight clip! It's so good I almost had a heart attack. **


End file.
